legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Long-Earred Crisis
Long-Earred Crisis is a Raid Event scheduled to start on August 2, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on August 8, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the thirty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and seventeenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from August 4 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes 1%, 3% and 5% Sunny Elimval tickets as a reward down to rank 800 in Individual Ranking. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Furtive Rapiti Tognion (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Hibiscus Goddess Leilani (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Tarphin the Shellknight (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Midsummer's Night Riki (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Bit by bit, drop by drop, awareness returned your senses. Though you could not tell which way was up, you soon read the clues presented to you in sequence. Sight revealed you were in a dimly lit room. Sound told you of water running nearby. Touch gave you the sensation of lukewarm dampness extending from your heels to the back of your head. At last, you could recall that you were floating in what was known as the Queen's Fountain, and this realization opened the channel to your memories. After delivering the death mask, you had continued across the southern seas aboard a passenger ship bound for a tropical island to take an overdue vacation. You sorely needed to refresh your body and soul; it was impossible to hide your exhaustion of bearing the brunt of the battles any longer from your companions. Surpassing your limits had won your survival time and again, yet there was no telling when the next conflict would be your last. Your destination was the home of the rabbit-like Rapiti race. Their queen was Roro Kidul, who had made great strides in restoring their prosperity. According to the ship's crew, Roro Kidul's island was a true paradise utterly free from strife. She ensured that only friendly vessels carrying tourists could land, and she cordially invited the particularly weary to her private fountain containing water with therapeutic properties. Then, once you arrived to the island, you discovered that the actual sight paled in comparison to what you had envisioned. The blue skies were clad in wispy tufts of cotton, intricate coral reefs could be seen through the limpid sea, the summer warmth was laced with stirring breezes, and waiting upon the shore to extend a hearty welcome in person was the beautiful Queen Roro Kidul. As the Rapiti lavished their hospitality, they shared the history of the island as well. Long ago, their grand progenitor Great Hare Roro Dolo found a human woman who had washed up on the shore. Despite her being near death, he was so stunned by her beauty that he did everything in his power to nurse her back to health. They then fell in love, and their union gave rise to the Rapiti clan. From that day forth, it was tradition to show similar kindness to all visitors. The queen initiated a feast that lasted several days, and at the end, she invited you to the spring where her ancestral mother recovered her strength. You were led from the jungle to the basement of her castle, and she opened a door to an ornate chamber. In its center was a pool fed by a large fountain in the wall. Accepting the queen's offer, you submerged yourself in the nutrient-rich water and soon fell asleep. Some time later you awoke, mind hazier than usual after a nap. You paid it little heed, believing it to be a result of your extreme fatigue. Then, your gaze turned to the wall, decorated with a large mosaic that depicted a large white rabbit, the Great Hare Roro Dolo. Though it reminded you where you were, the water's comfort loosened your muscles further and coaxed your eyelids shut again. For a moment, you wished to forget everything and stay there forever... until the peace was disturbed by a loud splashing. No, don't fall back asleep! Get out of there now! You cracked your eyes open to see the owner of the sharp voice was familiar, if highly unexpected. The water has a slow-acting paralysis curse placed on it! If you stay there for too long, you'll die! From her spirited eyes and strong will, there was no mistaking it was Riki. She apparently swam into the chamber through the source of the water, judging by her scant clothing. She leapt over the fountain's side and slowly lifted you out. The only way we can escape without the queen noticing is the waterway I used to get in. It'll take us back into the jungle. I'm fine since they placed a magical paralysis ward on me, but I'll give you some time to recover. And don't worry about Elimval and Salvador; I made sure they're safe, too. Even so, the one the queen wants is you. She's dead set on sacrificing you to Roro Dolo. You were greatly confused by the urgency in Riki's voice. While you struggled to grasp the situation, she continued. You might have been too tired to realize it, but the queen has a seriously evil plot. And Roro Dolo is... aaaah! She yelled in surprise as the water flow suddenly increased, swiftly raising the level beyond the reservoir's rim and spilling onto the floor. She must've noticed something! Riki took you firmly in her arms, but the water level was rising too fast. The entire chamber was flooded in a matter of seconds, and you slowly felt your consciousness slipping away in the torrential flow... ...... So you're the Hero, huh? I go by Tognion. I'm a Rapiti, as you might've guessed. I got to say, they told me you had a lot of guts, but I wasn't expecting you to end up saving Riki after she went to save you! You were at the mouth of the castle aqueduct in the deep jungle. Somehow, you had fought both the water's current and its paralyzing effect and swam to safety while taking hold of Riki. However, Riki was less fortunate. She had stopped breathing, and undoubtedly would have perished had you not immediately forced air into her lungs. Tognion had spotted you while you were in the process of doing so, explaining her comment. As long as everyone's safe one way or another... Anyway, there's no time to be standing around. Follow me, I'll explain as we go! The young Rapiti warrior turned around and ran into the forest. Between the trees further in the distance, you could see Elimval and Salvador. Still holding Riki, you followed Tognion, but struggled to maintain her astonishing speed. The queen'll be here any minute, so we need to keep as much distance between us as we can and reach the spring before she revives Roro Dolo! One moment before, you were in complete relaxation, but now you were fleeing a supposedly mad queen in a tropical forest. Behind you, you could see the filtered sunlight illuminating shadows as they drew near. Unlike the clear water surrounding it, the island paradise was hiding a dark secret... Epilogue You had retreated to the southern tropics in hopes of finding well deserved rest only to become involved in an unforeseen predicament. The monarch of the Rapiti, Roro Kidul, invited you to bathe in the Queen's Fountain with the expressed intent of speeding your rejuvenation. However, Riki suddenly appeared with dire warnings. The water has a slow-acting paralysis curse placed on it! If you stay there for too long, you'll die! You might have been too tired to realize it, but the queen has a seriously evil plot. Escaping from the room via the waterway, you joined your companions along with island native Tognion. She was a member of a group resisting the queen's unjust rule from the shelter of the deep jungle and had been the one who called Riki for help. They believed that the Lightholders' involvement required outside assistance, moreso when the reason for their arrival was made known... ...... During your race through the dense woodland, Tognion shared the history of her ancestors. At the height of the island's prosperity, there were nine Rapiti clans, including the one to which Roro Kidul belonged. Yet in the decline that followed, the leaders of her clan used their superior warriors to coerce each of the clans into assimilating or perishing, one by one. Once Roro Kidul assumed ruling privilege, the other eight clans had all but vanished with their remnants hiding in the jungle to await a prime opportunity for revolt. However, they did not anticipate Roro Kidul would attempt to revive the power of Roro Dolo, the ancient Rapiti founder. Though he was exalted by history as a holy beast who saved the woman who would give birth to their progeny, Tognion claimed the truth was much darker. Roro Dolo was more monster than saint. The only reason he saved that woman was to fatten her up, but she was a great priestess. Even after he struck the killing blow, she used the last of her power to seal away his dark side in the nearby spring. It was only from this point that Roro Dolo became the famed rescuer of travelers, and the formation of the Rapiti came later as he bonded with other humans. Although he's long done, his evilness is still around, and the queen wants to bring him back. Her face was grim as she explained Roro Dolo's true power was his incredible hearing. With focus, it was possible to hear even the sounds of the cosmos and the whispers of the mind. Had he not been confined to a remote island, he would have undoubtedly abused it to the fullest extent. This fearsome ability was the very thing the queen hoped to sell to the empire, hence the presence of the Lightholders as representatives. When the Rapiti of the jungle noticed the proceedings, they immediately contacted Riki who departed for the island alone. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you walk off the gangplank of that ship. But considering how much force your spirit has, it would be even more unbelievable if you weren't chosen to be sacrificed. Riki gave a light chuckle. The Queen's Fountain from which you were rescued was linked to Roro Dolo's spring, and everything submerged become nourishment for his restoration. You shuddered to imagine what would have happened if the former Lightholder had not come to your aid. As you proceeded towards the spring, the enemies mounted in number and tenacity. You were unsure how you would fare if conditions worsened, but then you recalled the anti-paralysis ward Riki mentioned while saving you from the Queen's Fountain and so you asked from where she obtained it. Oh, it was a spell cast by an elder sage in Tognion's group. He seemed to know a lot of old magic. Encouraged by her response, you whispered your plan directly into her ear. Ah, that might just work! I'll take care of it! The familiar flare in her eyes intensified, and she darted off in the opposite direction alone. Then, you returned your focus on reaching the spring, a smile of confidence upon your face... ...... I never suspected you were the murderer wanted all over the empire... The Lightholder chaps were kind enough to inform me, but it appears your reputation was somewhat unearned. The haughty ruler, her guards, and a squadron of Lightholders greeted you at Roro Dolo's spring. Despite being surrounded and outnumbered, you were unfazed in the least. In fact, the conditions were as you had hoped. My, you are indeed the impertinent one if you refuse to spare me the pleasure of watching you beg for life. Simply because you learned of the spring's secret does not give you any chance of victory. ...Oh, and what do we have here? The queen's gaze turned to the water's surface as black froth began to rise to the top. Aha, I retract my earlier aspersion! You are no regular murderer if a short dip in my bath was enough to satisfy Roro Dolo! By now, the entire pool was dyed black and the lather built into an enormous bubble. Higher and higher it swelled until it burst to reveal a large white figure: the king of hares, Roro Dolo. His sinewy frame was supported by the steely fibers of his coat, his eyes were as lava, his claws and incisors were razor-sharp, and his lengthy ears twitched restlessly. He had been restored and free of the seal that contained him for years, fully nourished by only a fraction of your vitality. Elated, the queen raised her voice. Welcome back, o father of Rapiti! I bid you slaughter to your utmost content! However, the first move would be yours. Dashing forward, you held your body low and poised your sword to strike at the great rabbit's legs. The moment before you would have grazed his fur, he leapt high over you. That it could display such keen reflexes was proof that it could indeed read -- or rather, hear -- your thoughts. This merely strengthened your resolve in preventing the empire from obtaining it. You focused your senses and waited for him to make the next movement. It was imperative for you to protract the battle until... Wh-what is this?! The queen was shocked by Roro Dolo's abrupt change. His metallic coat appeared to melt away and his red eyes dimmed as he moaned in agony. This cannot be! Her hysteric shrieking was interrupted by a bold declaration. Thanks for leaving your Fountain unguarded, Roro Kidul! And not a moment too soon! Riki, wiping sweat from her brow, stood a short distance behind the queen. She had successfully carried out your plan. After learning the two springs were connected, you told Riki to ask the Rapiti mage if he knew a spell that could potentially harm Roro Dolo. Then, she escorted him into the empty castle of Roro Kidul to cast it, affecting both springs. And since you had arrived at the spring in time for Roro Dolo's resurrection, you knew he would be too fixated upon you to notice anything amiss. Yet even as the beast wailed and dissolved before your eyes, the apoplectic queen reminded you the conflict had not concluded. Y-you will pay dearly for this! The trees seemed to rustle from her deafening scream, but it was actually caused by the many shadows that fell deftly from the branches. It was Tognion's comrades, the descendants of the eight lost Rapiti tribes. Each one had a taut bow trained directly at the queen and her guards. Tognion then shouted in a commanding tone: The dictatorship of the Roro ends now! We're taking back our paradise! ...... The ensuing battle resulted in complete victory for Tognion's side, their intimate knowledge of the jungle afforded them an advantage they were unafraid to wield. Roro Dolo, unable to recover, soon dissolved into nothingness, and the queen's guard, drained of morale, soon surrendered their weapons. As for the Lightholders, a few of them attempted to take your head in the chaos, but most of them retreated after realizing they were outmatched. When the action settled, Tognion led you and your companions to a small harbor on the east coast where a ship was waiting. If it weren't for you, our freedom would probably still be a ways off! I can't thank you enough! You exchanged promises to meet again as you waved farewell. Once the Lightholders were informed of your departure, they would likely leave as well, finally returning peace to the paradise. Riki would wait until the next ship arrived to ferry her to a location closer to her base. Take care. Hopefully we'll be able to enjoy a real vacation next summer. You agreed with her wholeheartedly. The brief taste of relaxation encouraged you to overcome the trials ahead so you could indulge fully. For the wellbeing of yourself and the world at large, you swore to end Ildanev's threat with all haste. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Long-Earred Crisis Category:Malice Canon